Malfoy Manor
by bluebird76
Summary: Continuation from when the trio are captured taken to the manor. Bellatrix and Hermione slash ;) Obviously! But they ain't gonna fall in love (Romance genre is not referring to love ;) )... just don't like that! Suck at summaries but please review x Rating - M


A/N - First shot at properly writing! Please review with suggestions :) More to come ;)

"Put the boys in the dungeon. Im going to have a little chat with this one. Girl to girl"

Hermione stood trembling, glaring at her captor.  
"Leave, " Bellatrix whispered to her sister. Each click of Narcissa's heel reminded hermione of clock, counting down the seconds she had till she was left alone with her.  
The door slammed shut behind Narcissa leaving the two in near darkness. The silence was deafening and made Hermione tremble even more. She could her own heart pumping fast in her chest. She squinted her eyes trying to see where Bellatrix was standing. She shivered as she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck.  
"Do you remember bitch? Do you remember what i told you?" Bellatrix whispered to Hermione sending renewed shivered down the girls spine.  
"Yes " Hermione whimpered, her voice seeming to echo around the room.  
Hermione gasped as she felt bellatrix penetrate her mind, searching through her private memories looking for one in particular. Hermione tried desperately to push the woman out of her mind but Bellatrix only laughed and pushed harder. Hermione could see everything Bellatrix could see, each memory swam in front of her eyes as Bellatrix searched. The skimmed through trivial memories but lingered cruelly on some; her mother and father, hogsmeade with Harry and Ron, Dumbledore's broken body at the foot of the astronomy tower. Bellatrix gave a satisfied sigh - she had found what she was looking for.  
Bellatrix pushed this memory to the front of hermione's mind forcing her to relive it again.  
She was in the ministry of magic. Hermione was with her friend fighting the death eaters, trying to escape. She had been so naive back then. She had followed Harry to the ministry to rescue Sirius despite knowing deep down that she shouldn't. That it was a trap. Hermione watched frozen as she witnessed Sirius fall, heard Harry's scream and saw Bellatrix's smirk as she slipped from the room. Harry had collapsed on the ground. Anger had flooded her as she tore from the room chasing the death eater. She had reached the auditorium and could see Bellatrix just ahead. "Crucio!" she yelled. Blleatrix fell to the ground. She seemed to be more shocked from the impact of the curse than hurt. She turned to face Hermione but remained on the ground, sizing the girl up. Hermione stood only a meter away now her wand pointing towards the death eaters heart. She was struggling with herself. She didn't know what she should do. Her breath was unsteady, her chest heaving. Bellatrix appeared quite calm.  
"If you do not kill me mudblood, you will regret it " Bellatrix leered.  
Hermione had not expected her to say that. She stood rooted to the ground unable to think properly. Bellatrix stood up slowly. Smirking she disarmed the girl without making a sound. She stepped towards Hermione who hadn't moved an inch.  
"Thank you" she grinned before turning on the spot and dissapearing.  
Hermione just stood there and didn't move until Harry had found her and interrupted her thoughts.  
Bellatrix pulled out of Hermione's head leaving the girl gasping for air. The memory had felt as real as it had back then. She could sense Bellatrix standing behind her, not touching her but mere centimeters away. She could feel the heat radiating from the woman and her breath against the back of her neck.  
"I warned you" Bellatrix said making her way to face the girl.  
"Now. How did you get into my vault?" Her voice was cold and her anger evident. Clearly she had finished playing games.  
"I d-didn't!" Hermione stammered, "We found it!"  
Bellatrix impatiently clicked her tongue.  
"Please" Hermione whimpered.  
"Begging will not help you mudblood. Only the truth. I will give you one last chance." Bellatrix leaned towards hermione, "How did you get this sword?"  
"R-Ron found it in a lake. We w-were hiding in a forest, me and Harry and h-he came back a-and he had the sword. He s-said it was a-at the bottom of a l-lake near us. Please believe me! We never t-took anything from your vault. Please." Hermione was violently shaking and was struggling to speak coherently.  
"Are you lying to me mudblood?" Bellatrix studied her.  
"No!" Hermione said earnestly.  
Hermione felt the familiar sensation of her mind being attacked by the death eater. Memories of Ron returning with the sword at dawn, apologising for leaving, begging her to forgive him, explaining to her and Harry about the sword. The death eater pulled from her mind. Bellatrix seemed satisfied.  
"Good, " Bellatrix smiled unnerving the young girl. "Cissy!" she yelled. Narcissa appeared in an instant. "Bring them" Bellatrix shouted.  
Hermione started to panic. She did not want Harry or Ron hurt. She didn't mean to blame Ron for the sword. She had no choice but to tell Bellatrix the truth.  
"Please!" Hermione yelled tears spilling down her cheeks, "Please don't hurt them! Please!"  
Bellatrix only laughed before using her wand to force Hermione to her Knees, her hands tied behind her back, her mouth gagged. She began to cry in earnest sobbing uncontrollably. Bellatrix snorted in dissaproval before turning her back on the girl.  
Narcissa returned with Ron fighting against his bonds, Lucius followed with Harry whose expression was grave. Narcissa pushed Ron forward onto his knees in front of bellatrix.  
"Where did you find this sword?" she asked in a mocking sweet voice.  
Ron looked confused and looked over to Hermione who hung her head, ashamed of telling Bellatrix that it was Ron who found the sword. He looked hurt and she couldn't bare to look at him.  
"A lake. In a forest." Ron said turning back to face Bellatrix. There was a long silence in the room, whilst Bellatrix no doubt was searching through Ron's mind.  
"Excellent." she whispered breaking the silence.  
She raised her wand.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" she yelled pointing her wand at Ron Weasleys heart. Ron fell limp to the ground.  
Hermione screamed through her gag. Harry fell to his knees, staring at Ron's lifeless body not making a sound.  
Bellatrix turned to face Hermione who was now doubled over on her knees gasping for air, struggling to breathe.  
"His blood is on your hands mudblood. You had your chance two years ago to kill me. You chose to spare me." Bellatrix leered.  
Hermione's eyes widened as this truth hit her. She looked at Harry who was confused. She had never confessed to him what had happened in the auditorium.  
Bellatrix grinned and withdrew her sleeve revealing marble white skin with the black dark mark etched across her wrist. Bellatrix placed a long finger to the mark. All that was needed was a touch to call her master to them.  
Without a sound Voldemort had appeared in the center of the room. Hermione felt light headed. She could feel His power consuming in the room. It was terrible but entrancing. She snapped back to reality as he spoke.  
"Harry Potter." he said, his cold voice reverberating around the room. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius immediately fell to their knees in the presence of their master.  
"Enough." Voldemort said. The death eaters immediately got to their feet.  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked not taking his eyes of Harry who had remained on the ground glaring at Voldemort, his face furious.  
"My Lord, " Bellatrix said her voice hushed, "the boy was brought to us along with the blood traitor and mudblood. "  
At this Voldemort turned his attention to Rons lifeless body and finally looking at Hermione for the first time. She trembled as the looked into his red eyed once again feeling his power consuming her. He turned his attention back to Harry.  
"Call them." he said.  
Hermione had mere seconds to wonder who "them" were before the room began to fill with death eaters. Bellatrix moved to stand directly behind her, Hermione a prize kneeling before her.  
"Welcome, " Voldemort said to the room at large. He never raised his voice. There was no need. There wasn't a sound in the room as the death eaters knelt before him.  
"Enough. " he said again and everyone rose.  
"In an interesting turn of events, we find ourselves friends in the presence of Harry Potter. "  
Although no sound was made Hermione could feel the excitement and tension raise in the room. She looked over at Harry. He was still glaring at Voldemort. At first glance he looked angry but Hermione knew better than anyone. Harry was terrified. She turned to watch Voldemort once more. He was waatching Harry with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Get up" he whispered to Harry.  
Harry didn't move.  
"Childish disobedience, " Voldemort scoffed before magically forcing Harry to his feet. The tension in the room was unbearable.  
Hermione felt hot tears start to fall down her face again. This was it. The moment she had dreaded. She looked into Harry's eyes who was now looking over at her. She started to sob attracting many glances and sneers from the crowd. Harry smiled at her. His smile was his goodbye. Telling her how much he loved her, to never give up to be strong.  
"Harry Potter. The boy who lived. " Voldemort said.  
Hermione could hear the blood rushing her ears. She could barely see through her tears. She kept looking into Harry's eyes. There was a flash of green and he fell. He was facing her his eyes empty and distant. Her heart felt heavy and she was gasping for air to fill her lungs. She was in her own world oblivious to her surroundings. Every memory she had of Harry seemed to force its way to the front of her mind making her sob even more.  
She felt a sharp blow to her back. She tried to blink away her tears. Bellatrix's knee had connected with her back winding her. She was panting. Voldemort was now standing above Ron's body. She had a lump in the back of her throat which was now throbbing painfully. He kicked Ron onto his back.  
"No!" she screamed. Collective gasps resounded around the room. She had shouted at Voldemort. The most dangerous wizard alive. She cowered as he swept towards her. He studied her standing just a meter away.  
"And why Bellatrix had this one been kept alive?" Voldemort asked.  
Bellatrix did not answer. Hermione could not see her and didn't understand the smirk that was now on voldemorts face.  
"I see" he said, "So the rumours are true."  
The death eaters were now sniggering and leering at her. Hermione was confused and panicked. She tried to turn to face Bellatrix, but the witch yanked her hair forcing her to face Voldemort.  
"Very well, " Voldemort sneered. "If thats what pleases you, I see no reason not to allow it. You have, after all, given me the boy." Voldemort seemed ammused which scared Hermione more than ever.  
"Lucius? " Voldemort asked turnignhis attention to the room once more.  
Lucius stepped forward from the crowd.  
"Yes my lord? " he said sweeping to his knees.  
"We must go to the ministry. You will carry the boy." Voldemort told him.  
"Y-Yes of c-course my lord!" Lucious stammered, glee etched on his face from being awarded this high honour.  
"Narcissa dispose of the blood traitors body. The rest of you get out." he said to the room at large. There was a commotion as the death eaters hastened to obey their master.  
After the room had emptied and Lucius had hold of Harry's body Voldemort turned to face Bellatrix.  
"Keep her alive, " he said to her.  
Bellatrix bowed low and didn't move until Voldemort and Lucius had dissapparated. She stood up straight her face triumphant. Narcissa frowned at her sister then levitating Ron's body in front of her. Hermione took one last glance at her friend before the door closed and she was once again alone with Bellatrix. At long last Hermione felt the spell lift that had kept her on her knees. She made to stand up but Belltrix pushed her back down. She winced.  
"You are mine. " Bellatrix whispered. "You do nothing without my permission. You do everything i tell you without question. You will submit to my every wish. Do you understand me?" Her voice was dangerously quiet.  
"Yes" Hermione breathed.  
Bellatrix slapped her face.  
"You will show me respect. You will call me mistress." she smirked.  
"Yes mistress." Hermione whispered with her head bowed.


End file.
